The Soldier and the Princess
by Shadowsong1
Summary: An Elrond/Celebrian get-together. From Elronds POV. Not much else to tell...rating for language, potential romantic involvement, and potential violence.
1. Infuriating Cousins

The Soldier and the Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. JRR Tolkein has that happy pleasure. Had that happy pleasure. Anyway, the characters in this story do not belong to me. This is purely to please myself and those besides me who enjoy this sort of thing.  
  
Author's Notes: This is an Elrond/Celebrian get-together, mainly from Elrond's point of view. If there are any complaints as to how this is done, ::coughcough, Elrond's relationship to Gil-Galad coughcough:: register them politely. Please. I got some slightly less-than-polite comments on my Galadriel/Celeborn fic, which is discontinued. As far as I know, this is an A/U. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Infuriating Cousins  
  
I paced impatiently in my small room. My cousin, Gil-Galad, was leaning against the wall, seeming amused at my impatience.  
  
"Why so impatient, cousin?" he asked, somewhat condescendingly. I don't know if it was because he was his father-my uncle's-heir, or if it was because of what my grandmother chose to do. Whatever the reason, he always treated me as if I was barely an insect in his eyes. Frankly, he could have his throne and his pure blood. I didn't give a damn.  
  
I sighed and ceased pacing. "I don't know."  
  
Gil-Galad blinked. He seemed shocked that one wouldn't know why one was feeling how one felt. Then he smiled, as one would smile at a child whose wits were addled. "Really, Elrond? And why is that?"  
  
It took all of my self-control and discipline as a soldier to refrain from slapping him across the face. After all, he was my cousin, not to mention my prince. "I don't know, cousin. I wish I did."  
  
My cousin shrugged. "As you will. Your impatience is not, however what I came to talk about." He made it seem as though I had broached the subject, when he had.  
  
I sighed. "Then to what do I owe this honor, cousin?"  
  
Gil-Galad began pacing. I refrained from commenting that he was doing exactly what he had reprimanded me for doing just a moment ago. To be sure, it was a veiled reprimand, but I could tell when my cousin disapproved. "Father wants me to marry."  
  
I blinked in shock. I hadn't expected my uncle to broach this subject to my cousin so soon. "Marry, cousin? Who?"  
  
"Some lady from Lorien, I forget her name."  
  
I smiled inwardly at this. Just like my cousin to remember every detail of what went on at court, but not even recollect his own fiancée's name. I shrugged. "What do you intend to do about it?"  
  
Gil-Galad sighed and flung himself into a chair, purely to stop himself from pacing-which he considered a "filthy human habit." "I don't know. Marry the girl, I suppose."  
  
"Indeed? I thought you disliked the idea of matrimony."  
  
"I did-I do. But what other options are there?"  
  
I walked over to him, my eyes glittering wickedly. "You could.run away with the scullery maid!"  
  
Despite himself, my cousin laughed. "Not an option, Elrond."  
  
"I know. But you shouldn't pout. It's undignified."  
  
Gil-Galad rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk about dignity, Elrond. Imagine you, the nephew of the king, living in a barracks as a common soldier!"  
  
I sighed. My cousin and I had been over this a thousand times. "I am content with being a soldier. I think of it as my contribution to our society. After all, you're the one who shall be king when your father chooses to leave Middle Earth. Not me. ((A/N: HA! That's what you think.)) I am content in my role as your general."  
  
Gil-Galad shook his head. "You may be equivalent in rank to a general, but you treat yourself as a low-ranking archer. Why?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's just the way I am."  
  
"I don't understand why," Gil-Galad said. He stood up. "I must be going. I'm going to attempt to convince Father to put off the wedding for at least a century."  
  
As I watched my cousin go, I wondered who this mysterious fiancée could possibly be. I shook my head. I, too, had no intention of matrimony, now or ever.  
  
But that was before I met Celebrian. 


	2. Enchantment Passing Through

The Soldier and the Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. JRR Tolkein has that happy pleasure. Had that happy pleasure. Anyway, the characters in this story do not belong to me. This is purely to please myself and those besides me who enjoy this sort of thing. I also do not own the song "Enchantment Passing Through." That honor goes to Elton John and Tim Rice.  
  
Author's Notes: This is an Elrond/Celebrian get-together, mainly from Elrond's point of view. If there are any complaints as to how this is done, ::coughcough, Elrond's relationship to Gil-Galad coughcough:: register them politely. Please. I got some slightly less-than-polite comments on my Galadriel/Celeborn fic, which is discontinued. As far as I know, this is an A/U. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Enchantment Passing Through  
  
Weeks passed, and Gil-Galad still had not found a way to get out of his marriage. As I had always done, I spent most of my time at the barracks, training with the other soldiers. I knew my cousin disapproved, but I frankly couldn't care less. Let Gil-Galad think whatever he was damn pleased to think.  
  
I couldn't spend all of my time at the barracks. Even though I was a soldier, through and through, I had to have some variety in my life. That was why I was on a walk that day.  
  
I had wandered into a clearing, and very nearly tripped over a young woman who was lying there with her eyes closed. I leapt back, highly embarrassed.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I---" I began, but she cut me off.  
  
"Shhh!" She began humming to herself. Suddenly, she blinked and opened her eyes. "Hmm.? Oh, hello."  
  
I was very confused. "I-I'm sorry that I."  
  
She looked very confused. "Why should you be sorry?"  
  
"I-I nearly tripped over you. I should have been paying attention, I-- -"  
  
She cut me off with a wave of her hand. "Oh, that's ok. I mean, it's no problem."  
  
"With all due respect, miss.what were you doing?"  
  
She sat up and smiled at me. For some reason, my heart was doing all kinds of crazy dances in my chest. She had the most beautiful smile."What did it look like I was doing, soldier boy? I was listening to the trees and the wind."  
  
I blinked. "The trees and the wind?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "By the way, soldier boy, what do they call you?"  
  
"Elrond. And yourself?"  
  
"Celebrian." She considered me for a minute. "Elrond.nice name, but I prefer 'soldier boy.'"  
  
"And the trees, the wind, what do they tell you?"  
  
Celebrian thought for a moment. "Well.many things."  
  
"What are they telling you now?"  
  
"They are telling me that my daughter will be the wife of a great king."  
  
For some reason, I was insanely jealous of this 'great king.' Any daughter of hers would surely be just as lovely. I wondered why I felt that way.  
  
She smiled up at me again. "And what do the trees tell you, soldier boy?"  
  
I closed my eyes and listened, lying prone on the ground as she had been. "Hmmm.they are telling me to sail away to half-discovered places, to see the secrets so few eyes have seen, to see moments of enchantment on our faces-the moments where we smile and those between."  
  
Celebrian smiled. "I've always wanted to go sailing."  
  
"Really?" I asked, surprised. She didn't seem like the kind of woman who would enjoy travel over water.  
  
She nodded, then began to speak: "If I could leave this place, then I'd go sailing to corners of my land where there would be sweet southern winds of liberty prevailing: a beauty so majestic and so free."  
  
I began to feel excited.in more than one way. I quickly squelched the naughty thoughts that seemed to have minds of their own. "I will take you sailing. South. You can be my guide. There'll be no ties of time and space to bind me."  
  
Celebrian stood up and walked to the edge of the clearing. I followed her. She seemed to answer my comment: "and no horizon I could not pursue."  
  
"I'd leave the world's misfortunes far behind me."  
  
She looked at me with blue eyes that could melt the heart of a stone. "I'd put my faith and trust in something new."  
  
I half-walked away. "But why should I tell you this?"  
  
"A stranger I just met?" she added.  
  
"A woman who I hardly know at all and should forget."  
  
"A journey we can only dream of."  
  
"Enchantment passing through."  
  
"And how is it I say these things so easily to you?"  
  
I spun from her. "I'll never take you sailing! I'll never leave this place again."  
  
Celebrian surveyed me coldly. "You talk as though you've been enslaved." She strode towards me, her next words conveying all the venom in the world. "If you don't like your fate, change it. You are your own master, there are no shackles on you. So don't expect any pity or understanding from this humble wanderer!" With that, she stalked off.  
  
I turned to the trees and shouted, "And why did I tell her this-a stranger I've just met? A woman who I hardly know at all and WILL forget! Anonymous and gone tomorrow. Enchantment passing through." I blinked suddenly as a revelation hit me. My words softened. "And all I've done is tell her things that she already knew. She knew.she knew." 


	3. War

The Soldier and the Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. JRR Tolkien has that happy pleasure. Had that happy pleasure. Anyway, the characters in this story do not belong to me. This is purely to please myself and those besides me who enjoy this sort of thing. I also do not own the song "Enchantment Passing Through." That honor goes to Elton John and Tim Rice.  
  
Author's Notes: This is an Elrond/Celebrian get-together, mainly from Elrond's point of view. If there are any complaints as to how this is done, ::coughcough, Elrond's relationship to Gil-Galad coughcough:: register them politely. Please. I got some slightly less-than-polite comments on my Galadriel/Celeborn fic, which is discontinued. As far as I know, this is an A/U. Enjoy!  
  
Special Note: The death scene at the end of this chapter is slightly cliché. I don't care. Let it be cliché.  
  
Chapter 3: War  
  
Nothing of interest happened for the next three years.  
  
And then came war.  
  
It was later known as the First War of the Ring. The name of the war doesn't matter. All that matters is the great price we paid. And it was a very great price. So many lives gone, so many hopes, dreams, families shattered.I will never forget the horrors of war.  
  
For me, the war began with Gil-Galad coming into my chamber. I had been reading-something I don't do very often-and I heard my cousin's footsteps. I glanced up.  
  
He was dressed as a soldier.  
  
Bear in mind that Gil-Galad is no soldier. He isn't really a general, either. He does not believe that war is a place for one such as him. And it isn't.  
  
"Cousin.?" I asked. "What is going on?"  
  
"Prepare to leave. King Elendil of Gondor has asked Father for his assistance. Father is putting me in command of our armies, with you as my second. We ride for the Plains of Mordor early tomorrow," my cousin informed me in a dead sort of voice.  
  
I nodded. "I will be ready, cousin."  
  
* * *  
  
We traveled to the Plains of Mordor by way of Rohan. We met Elendil and his soldiers on a hill that would later be called 'Weathertop.'  
  
"We are honored to see you, Lord Gil-Galad," Elendil said, bowing respectfully. "Your help here is greatly needed."  
  
"So we have heard, Lord Elendil," Gil-Galad answered, also bowing respectfully. "We are ready and willing to assist in casting down the shadow that has been growing in Mordor."  
  
* * *  
  
After nearly two months of travel, we reached the plains that would later be known as the Dead Marshes-and with good reason. Many, many died during the two days we fought there. Among the dead were King Elendil, and my cousin, Gil-Galad.  
  
My cousin died the first day.  
  
I still remember the way he died. I still have nightmares about it. He had been completely surrounded by orcs. His bow lay six or seven feet away-thus, he was deprived of an elf's main weapon. He was using his shortsword. I winced inwardly. He did not know how to use the shortsword. I charged into the orcs, intent on liberating my cousin. I got to him, but I was too late. He was already mortally wounded.  
  
There are only three ways an elf can die: by warmagic, in childbirth, and by such wanton physical destruction as being run through by a sword, spear, or arrow. (Actually, elves can die if they're hacked in the back of the head with an axe. That works, too.)  
  
Gil-Galad had been run through.  
  
In addition to being a soldier, I am also a healer. Up until this point, I had never used my healing magic. There was no need. Because of this, I was almost entirely untrained. Had I been better trained, I probably could have saved my cousin's life.  
  
"Elrond." he managed to gasp out somehow. "Your healing.magic cannot.cannot help me now."  
  
I shook my head and continued to try.  
  
"Elrond.you must.let me die.you must.survive.you must.continue.despite what.happens to me."  
  
I shook my head again and pumped even more healing magic into my cousin. His bloodstained hand gripped my wrist, stopping me from finishing the job. "Gil-Galad." I whispered, unconsciously calling him by his given name.a name I had not called him since we were children.  
  
"Elrond.take.my ring..You must.finish this. You.are in.command.now."  
  
Despite all of my efforts, my cousin died in my arms moments later. Shaking with fury and tears, I gently removed the ring from his finger. I placed it upon my own. Orcs came up behind me. I drew my own sword and prepared to meet them. They would desecrate my cousin's body over my own.  
  
"If you want him, come and claim him." 


	4. Choices and Changes

The Soldier and the Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. JRR Tolkien has that happy pleasure. Had that happy pleasure. Anyway, the characters in this story do not belong to me. This is purely to please myself and those besides me who enjoy this sort of thing. I also do not own the song "Enchantment Passing Through." That honor goes to Elton John and Tim Rice.  
  
Author's Notes: This is an Elrond/Celebrian get-together, mainly from Elrond's point of view. If there are any complaints as to how this is done, ::coughcough, Elrond's relationship to Gil-Galad coughcough:: register them politely. Please. I got some slightly less-than-polite comments on my Galadriel/Celeborn fic, which is discontinued. As far as I know, this is an A/U. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Choices and Changes  
  
The next day, in some ways, was even more horrific than the first day of the battle. I was now officially in command, something I had never experienced before.  
  
And this was the day Elendil died-the day the strength of Men failed in my eyes.  
  
The elven and human soldiers were lined up in their rows against the vast army of Mordor. I stood there, front and center, waiting. Waiting for the horror to begin again. It wasn't until afterwards that I realized I had forgotten my helmet. By now, my soldier's instincts were kicking in, full force. The signal Elendil and I had agreed on came, and I shouted to my soldiers. Arrows flew.  
  
There is little more to tell of the actual fighting. I remember little, save in my nightmares. I have no wish to remember any more. Two scenes, however, stand out like beacons of flame in my mind.  
  
Elendil was surrounded. I glanced up, looking for him and saw him. I made to move towards him, but I, too, was surrounded before I could get there. However, I saw what followed, though I had to fight my way over there.  
  
The Dark Lord himself walked the field that day. No one, man or elf, whom his power touched survived. He had Elendil backed into a corner. A ring of orcs was not far off. I began hacking my way through that ring. Normally, I pride myself on being an elegant fighter. I didn't care that day.  
  
I saw Elendil die.  
  
His son, Prince Isildur, was very nearby. He saw his father's body and tried to grab the sword, fight his way out of there. Even now, I remember and respect his courage in that moment, though I respect little-if anything-else about the man. I had nearly broken through when Sauron the Deceiver broke Narsil, the ancient sword of Gondor. Later, I kept that selfsame sword in Imladris, to give to the Heir of Isildur. But that is another story. Isildur, still clinging to the shattered hilt, slashed at the hand of the Dark Lord. He managed to slice off the finger that bore the Ring of Power. I felt Gil-Galad's ring burn on my finger when the One Ring was cut from Sauron's hand. Sauron exploded. The orcs I had been fighting were destroyed in the blast. I don't know how I survived. I think my cousin's ring contributed to that.  
  
When the smoke cleared, I ran to Isildur. He was holding the Ring, staring at it. "Isildur!" I called. He looked up. "Come. Hurry!"  
  
I led him into the very pit of Mount Doom. "Throw it in!" I urged him. "Cast it into the fire!" I saw the decision in his eyes before he spoke that word which nearly destroyed the world three thousand years later. "Isildur!"  
  
He looked at me. "No," he said simply, then turned on his heal and walked away.  
  
"ISILDUR!" I shouted after him. I now feel I sounded like a love-sick girl, shouting after a man she may never see again. But I had other things to worry about, if I could focus on any save the ring.  
  
I was the one who had the unpleasant duty of informing my uncle of my cousin's death.  
  
* * *  
  
Still clad in my battle armor, barely taking time to set aside my bow and sword, I presented myself to my uncle. "My lord," I murmured, kneeling as was proper for a general to his king.  
  
"Elrond. What was the outcome of the battle?" my uncle asked, motioning for me to rise.  
  
"The combined might of Elves and Men defeated the Dark Hordes of Mordor."  
  
"Good, good." My uncle glanced around, impatiently, looking for something. "Where is your cousin, Elrond? Where is my son?"  
  
I swallowed uneasily. This was the moment I had been dreading all the long weeks on the journey to Imladris. "He.fell. On the first day." My uncle looked crestfallen, broken-hearted. Desperate to take that agonized look off his face, I hastened to add, "He fought bravely! Truly he did. And he was not the only one who fell. Isildur now wears the crown of Gondor, my Lord, Elendil, too, was killed." My uncle held up a hand for silence. I trailed off. He looked at the courtiers. They looked at him. He nodded, ever so slightly. As one, the lords and ladies and soldiers and children in the room fell to their knees. "My-my lord? Why."  
  
My uncle cut me off again. "Do you not fully understand what your cousin's death means?" he asked me softly.  
  
I was confused. I hope that little of that showed on my face. The courtiers in the room watched me, waiting. Waiting for me to do something. "No, my Lord. I do not understand any of this."  
  
My uncle sighed, exasperated. "Did they not teach you the order of succession?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, my Lord, but."  
  
My uncle held up his hand again. "Repeat it to me. From myself on down."  
  
I was still more confused. I recited from memory. "You sit on the throne of Imladris. Should something happen to you, your son, my cousin, Gil-Galad would take the throne. Should something happen Gil-Galad, your brother would take the throne. As your brother has already left these shores, the throne would go to his heir. Therefore, after Gil-Galad, next in line for the throne would be." Suddenly comprehending, I trailed off.  
  
"Now do you see, Elrond? I will not be remaining here for much longer. Two, three centuries at most. When I leave." His voice trailed off into silence.  
  
"I will be King in Imladris," I whispered. 


	5. Daughter of the Forest

The Soldier and the Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. JRR Tolkien has that happy pleasure. Had that happy pleasure. Anyway, the characters in this story do not belong to me. This is purely to please myself and those besides me who enjoy this sort of thing. I also do not own the song "Enchantment Passing Through." That honor goes to Elton John and Tim Rice.  
  
Author's Notes: This is an Elrond/Celebrian get-together, mainly from Elrond's point of view. If there are any complaints as to how this is done, ::coughcough, Elrond's relationship to Gil-Galad coughcough:: register them politely. Please. I got some slightly less-than-polite comments on my Galadriel/Celeborn fic, which is discontinued. As far as I know, this is an A/U. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Daughter of the Forest  
  
Ten years later, I paced back and forth in my room. Even after ten years, this new, larger, much fancier room in the palace didn't feel right. A page knocked on my door.  
  
"Come in," I called.  
  
The page entered and bowed-very low. I cast through my mind for the boy's name. Davelan.? No.Delevan.? No.Darevan. That was it. "Your Highness," he murmured, then waited for acknowledgement.  
  
I sighed and rubbed my temples. *Damn* those pages and their formality! "I wish you wouldn't call me that, Darevan."  
  
"Yes, Your Hi-I mean, milord the Prince."  
  
I sighed again. It would have to do. "What is it, Darevan?"  
  
"Milord the King wishes you to attend him in the formal audience hall, at once, milord the Prince."  
  
"Did he say why?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, milord the Prince. He wishes you to attend the formal greeting of the daughter of the Lord and Lady of Lorien."  
  
I sighed yet again. "All right, I'm coming."  
  
* * *  
  
I walked into the formal audience hall and bowed for my uncle. "My lord?" I murmured. "You wished to see me?"  
  
"Yes, nephew," my uncle said softly. He did everything softly, now. He had ever since Gil-Galad died ten years ago. All of his fire was gone. I glanced around surreptitiously, trying to find this unknown princess. I didn't see her. I forced myself to pay attention to my uncle. "I would like you to meet the Princess of Lorien."  
  
"With all due respect, my Lord of Rivendell," a soft voice, a voice that I found vaguely familiar, said from behind my uncle, "my family does not see itself as royalty. We are more.children of the forest...no, that's not right.guardians of our forest would be the best interpretation. Therefore, I am no princess, my Lord."  
  
"I apologize, my lady," my uncle said, looking highly chagrined. "Nephew, come forward." I did so. He beckoned to someone behind his throne. "I would like you to meet the former fiancé of your late cousin-may all the gods rest his soul. Nephew, Lady Celebrian of Lorien, the Daughter of the Forest. Lady Celebrian, my nephew, Lord Elrond of Rivendell." 


	6. Discipline

The Soldier and the Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. JRR Tolkien has that happy pleasure. Had that happy pleasure. Anyway, the characters in this story do not belong to me. This is purely to please myself and those besides me who enjoy this sort of thing. I also do not own the song "Enchantment Passing Through." That honor goes to Elton John and Tim Rice.  
  
Author's Notes: This is an Elrond/Celebrian get-together, mainly from Elrond's point of view. If there are any complaints as to how this is done, ::coughcough, Elrond's relationship to Gil-Galad coughcough:: register them politely. Please. I got some slightly less-than-polite comments on my Galadriel/Celeborn fic, which is discontinued. As far as I know, this is an A/U. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: Discipline  
  
I stared at the visiting lady in shock. Of course, only my eyes showed this. Ten years as a courtier and centuries before that as a soldier had taught me that to show my emotions plainly on my face was utter folly. But I was shocked. I thought back to that moment thirteen years ago where I had listened to the wind and the trees with Celebrian. Could this lady possibly be the same woman I had seen, lying sprawled on the grass of a clearing not far from this very city, the veneer of dignity all courtiers possess forgotten, if only for a moment? Could this possibly be the woman who had lectured me on being able to change my fate? This tall, upright, dignified woman who surveyed me coolly with icy blue eyes?  
  
I didn't believe it.  
  
I bowed to the lady. "It is an honor to meet you, my lady."  
  
"And an honor to meet you, my lord." I met her eyes-briefly-but she looked away. My heart suddenly started doing those same tricks it did thirteen years ago. I sternly reprimanded my heart for its utter lack of discipline. I found myself longing for another chance to meet her again, alone, as we had thirteen years ago.  
  
* * *  
  
My chance came that evening, after dinner. I found Celebrian-*Lady* Celebrian, I reminded myself, and you know *nothing* of dealing with beautiful ladies, Elrond, so tread lightly-alone in one of the gardens. I pretended to be surprised.  
  
"Lady Celebrian," I murmured. She jumped. "I apologize for startling you.I-I did not expect to find you here." I heard my voice catch and stumble over the words. I cursed myself mentally for this slip. I bent and kissed her hand.  
  
Lady Celebrian glanced around, making sure we were quite alone. She looked as if she would have slapped me, had propriety allowed it. "You and I both know the truth, *Lord* Elrond. This was not what I meant when I told you to *change your fate.*"  
  
I sighed. "*I* didn't change my fate. My fate changed all on its own. My cousin.died. I saw, but I could do nothing. I never wanted all this."  
  
Suddenly, light dawned in Lady Celebrian's eyes. "You mean you're-" She cut off, blushing. She was as beautiful when she blushed as when she smiled.I gave myself a mental shake and forced myself to focus on anything but *that.* Discipline, I told myself. I saw the gist of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, I'm the nephew of the king. With all its ups and downs. Yes, I am the Elrond whose grandmother married a human lord."  
  
Her breath caught. "I-I'm sorry if I offended."  
  
"No, Lady Celebrian.you did not offend," I said, though, in truth, her words had hurt. *Discipline,* I sternly reminded myself. And not just my voice, either.  
  
"You still could have told me," Lady Celebrian said quietly.  
  
"*You* never told *me* who *you* were, either," I reminded her.  
  
She smiled. She still had such a beautiful smile. "I suppose I didn't, at that." She ducked her head shyly, so her shining silver-blonde hair hid her face from my view. "Forgive me?"  
  
"I don't see anything to forgive."  
  
She looked up, half-afraid I was playing with her. When she saw I wasn't, her eyes glowed with a beautiful, intoxicating light. She smiled. A beautiful, beautiful smile. *DISCIPLINE!* I shrieked at myself. But a tiny corner of my begged for me to throw aside discipline, to allow my instincts to control me.I squashed that corner of me until it was *very* tiny.  
  
I supposed my face mirrored some of my thoughts, for she hesitantly reached up and ran a delicate finger across my cheek. "Elrond." she whispered.  
  
Discipline was becoming harder by the moment.  
  
"Lady Celebrian-"  
  
She cut me off. "Elrond, please. *Don't* call me 'lady.' I would much rather have things be.like they were.thirteen years ago."  
  
I smiled slightly. "Is this what the trees are telling you today?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered, continuing to caress my face, ever so slightly. I held onto discipline with tooth and nail, and it *still* seemed to want to elude me.I gently pulled away. She looked hurt. "Don't you want this?"  
  
I sighed. "If we start this now, we cannot stop. Celebrian, I am acquainted with the customs of your people. You father will never permit us to marry, and anything less would be indecent and dishonorable."  
  
"Why shouldn't Father allow me to marry you? *You* are the *heir* to Rivendell!"  
  
I shook my head. "It's not that simple. Remember, my mother was half- elven."  
  
She bit her lip. "That *could* pose a problem.but we'll find a way, Elrond. I *know* we will!" The courage and passion in her shining blue eyes destroyed what little discipline I had left.  
  
"Celebrian." I murmured, gently clasping her hand. She shyly leaned towards me.  
  
We kissed.  
  
(A/N: No, this is *not* going to turn up any pre-marital lemons. Not *these* two. These are *elves.* And the heirs to their kingdoms. They don't think that far, that if Elrond gets her pregnant, Celeborn will *have* to let them marry.but these two wouldn't. They wait until they marry. Good for them!!!) 


	7. The Wind and the Trees

The Soldier and the Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. JRR Tolkien has that happy pleasure. Had that happy pleasure. Anyway, the characters in this story do not belong to me. This is purely to please myself and those besides me who enjoy this sort of thing. I also do not own the song "Enchantment Passing Through." That honor goes to Elton John and Tim Rice.  
  
Author's Notes: This is an Elrond/Celebrian get-together, mainly from Elrond's point of view. If there are any complaints as to how this is done, ::coughcough, Elrond's relationship to Gil-Galad coughcough:: register them politely. Please. I got some slightly less-than-polite comments on my Galadriel/Celeborn fic, which is discontinued. As far as I know, this is an A/U. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7: The Wind and the Trees  
  
For the three weeks of Celebrian's stay, the two of us spent every spare moment in 'our' garden together. It never got farther than kissing. We both wanted more, but we knew that was out of the question.  
  
The night that we said goodbye, we discussed our future.  
  
"I won't marry anyone else, soldier boy," Celebrian said quietly, but *extremely* firmly.  
  
"You may not have a choice, my love," I reminded her. "Your parents will not be pleased with the way things turned out."  
  
Celebrian pondered that for a moment. "Mother will side with me. Father's the hard one." She sighed. "If I get Mother, than it shouldn't be too difficult to talk father around. Shouldn't take us more than a century or two."  
  
"I don't want to wait that long!"  
  
Celebrian smiled. "Silly, impatient Elrond. We have to, if we want to be together ever."  
  
I swallowed hard. "I know, love. I truly wish we didn't have to wait so long."  
  
Her smile faded, and she caressed my cheek. "I, too, wish this was not necessary. But it is."  
  
I caught her hand. "Lady-love, I-"  
  
She pressed her fingers against my lips. "Not yet, soldier boy. Not yet." She trailed off. "Soldier boy." That old name seemed to carry so much love.so much hope and desire.her nickname for me was so hard to deny.but I had to. I had to. She leaned up and kissed me.  
  
When we pulled away, I spoke again. "You are my wind."  
  
She looked up at me, her sweet blue eyes filled with love and joy. "And you are the trees through which I blow."  
  
"And someday, my love." I trailed off.  
  
"Someday, I'll find you again."  
  
One last kiss, and she was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Dec. 12, Year 14, Third Age  
  
To My Trees-  
  
The lady is with us. The lord-father has yet to be convinced, but we are working on it. Someday, I'll blow his defenses down. -Wind  
  
* * *  
  
Aug. 24, Year 34, Third Age  
  
Lady Wind-  
  
Our lord-uncle leaves in only a year. Perhaps that will help with the lord-father. -Your Trees  
  
* * *  
  
Jan. 3, Year 49, Third Age  
  
To My Trees-  
  
We almost have the lord-father. Give us perhaps a half century, no less, but no more than a full century. His defenses aren't strong enough to withstand my wind! -Wind  
  
* * *  
  
May 8, Year 72, Third Age  
  
Lady Wind-  
  
Your letters bring me joy that I find rarely in my role as the tallest tree in this forest. How long will it be before I feel again your tender touch? -Your Trees  
  
* * *  
  
Sept. 18, Year 95, Third Age  
  
To My Trees-  
  
The sun is shining today, warming my breezes. We are close. Be ready. -Wind  
  
* * *  
  
Oct. 23, Year 108, Third Age  
  
To Lord Elrond of Rivendell from Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien; greetings:  
  
We express our deep regret at the untimely death of your late cousin, the Lord Gil-Galad of Rivendell. It is also our deep regret that the proposed cementing of the alliance between our glorious peoples, via the marriage of our daughter, Lady Celebrian, to your cousin, Lord Gil-Galad, was aborted by that untimely demise. We, therefore, propose that the proposed alliance marriage be reinstated, replacing your late-and highly lamented-cousin with you. The Lady Celebrian is willing, as are we all. Please send your response to us as soon as it can be done. By our hand and seal, -Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien  
  
* * *  
  
March 2, Year 109, Third Age  
  
To My Trees-  
  
Two weeks. -Wind 


	8. Wedding

The Soldier and the Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. JRR Tolkien has that happy pleasure. Had that happy pleasure. Anyway, the characters in this story do not belong to me. This is purely to please myself and those besides me who enjoy this sort of thing. I also do not own the song "Enchantment Passing Through." That honor goes to Elton John and Tim Rice. The wedding vows come from Dragons of Autumn Twilight. If some of the words don't fit, remember that these vows are *ancient.* When they were written, they fit, and elves are.well.set in their ways?  
  
Author's Notes: This is an Elrond/Celebrian get-together, mainly from Elrond's point of view. If there are any complaints as to how this is done, ::coughcough, Elrond's relationship to Gil-Galad coughcough:: register them politely. Please. I got some slightly less-than-polite comments on my Galadriel/Celeborn fic, which is discontinued. As far as I know, this is an A/U. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8: Wedding  
  
I paced nervously back and forth in my room, more nervous than I had ever been before. It isn't every day a elf gets married, after all.  
  
Lord Celeborn and his lady, Galadriel, were situated in the best guest rooms the palace had to offer. Celebrian was with them. Tonight, however.  
  
I continued to pace, my tension inevitably strengthened by that thought.  
  
"My lord?" It was Darevan-the page who would become one of my best friends.  
  
I jumped. "Yes, Darevan?"  
  
"If you keep pacing like that, my lord, you're liable to pace a hole in the floor."  
  
I stopped short, then laughed a little. "You're right, Darevan. Did you simply come to reprimand me for pacing a hole in my floor?"  
  
Darevan bowed respectfully. "No, my lord. I also came to tell you that all is ready, your lady awaits, and it is time."  
  
"Oh, gods.I can't do this. I'm *going* to do something, wrong, I *know* I am. I'll embarrass myself and all of Rivendell.I'm going to-"  
  
"No, you're not, my lord. You *can* do this, you are *not* going to do anything wrong. Now, are you going to keep your lady waiting?"  
  
"No." I walked towards the door. I paused, my hand hovering over the handle. "Darevan?"  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"You are a lifesaver."  
  
* * *  
  
I took Celebrian's arm and we knelt before the altar to the gods. Lady Galadriel Lord Celeborn stood on the other side of the altar.  
  
"We call upon Varda," Galadriel began.  
  
"Manwe," Celeborn said softly. "And Eru," they finished together, and continued as one. "Attend, Great Gods, and witness. Stand before us as we unite these two servants, Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Lady Celebrian of Lothlorien, in holy marriage, sacred under all Your laws. Speak now, Elrond of Rivendell, in the vows that are sanctified by our god.."  
  
I took a deep breath and began the eerie melody-filled with as much pain as joy-that was the male half of the sacred marriage vows:  
  
"Now in the belly of winter/when ground and sky are gray,/here in the heart of sleeping snow,/now is the time to say/yes to the sprouting vallenwood/in the green countryside,/for these things are far larger than/a man's word to his bride./Through these promises we keep,/forged in the yawning night,/ proved in the presence of heroes/and the prospect of spring light,/the children will see moons and stars/where now the dragons ride,/and humble things made larger by/a man's word to his bride."  
  
I bowed my head and slipped a ring on Celebrian's finger.  
  
"Now speak, Celebrian of Lorien, in the vows that will bind you to Elrond forever, and are sanctified by our god."  
  
Celebrian began to softly sing the equally eerie descant of the female wedding vows:  
  
"Wars have settled on the North/and dragons ride the skies,/"Now is the time for wisdom,"/Say the wise to the nearly wise./"Here in the heart of battle,/the time to be brave is at hand./Now most things are larger than/the promise of woman to man."/But you and I, through burning plains,/through darkness of the earth,/affirm this world, its people,/the heavens that gave them birth,/the breath that passes between us,/this altar where we stand,/and all those things made larger than/the promise of woman to man."  
  
She bowed her head and slipped a ring on my finger.  
  
The priestess began the final chant. "Thus are the vows sanctified, thus is the agreement made. Now meld, and prove your vows, that the people who were two become one." She waited while we kissed. Not as deeply as I could have wished but.her father was watching. I'd have to wait. "You are one. May Valar ever smile upon you."  
  
It was done. I had finally gotten what I had dreamed of for more than a century.  
  
Maybe now I could *finally* feel comfortable in the palace!  
  
(A/N: THIS IS NOT OVER YET!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not done.this has to continue until Celebrian leaves Middle Earth.) 


	9. She Has a Little Sister?

The Soldier and the Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. JRR Tolkien has that happy pleasure. Had that happy pleasure. Anyway, the characters in this story do not belong to me. This is purely to please myself and those besides me who enjoy this sort of thing. I also do not own the song "Enchantment Passing Through." That honor goes to Elton John and Tim Rice. The wedding vows come from Dragons of Autumn Twilight. If some of the words don't fit, remember that these vows are *ancient.* When they were written, they fit, and elves are.well.set in their ways? Oh, btw, Anaiyah and Tyrennafaile are original characters. *Their* stories will be related later.  
  
Author's Notes: This is an Elrond/Celebrian get-together, mainly from Elrond's point of view. If there are any complaints as to how this is done, ::coughcough, Elrond's relationship to Gil-Galad coughcough:: register them politely. Please. I got some slightly less-than-polite comments on my Galadriel/Celeborn fic, which is discontinued. As far as I know, this is an A/U. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9: She Has a Little Sister????  
  
I lounged indolently against my windowsill several years later. Darevan was sprawled over a chair nearby. I was watching my children. My two eldest-twin boys, Elladan and Elrohir-were nearly of age, and I had to start thinking about the ceremony. I made a mental note to do so.  
  
The girls were younger. Arwen was perhaps a century younger than her brothers, and Anaiyah a couple centuries younger than that.  
  
"What are you brooding about, my lord?" Darevan asked.  
  
"I'm not brooding," I answered. "I'm observing."  
  
Darevan came up to stand behind and slightly to the right of me. "You do produce lovely children, milord."  
  
I shrugged. "Speaking of which, it's almost time for the boys' archery practice. Could you go remind them, please?"  
  
"Of course, milord." Darevan bowed and left. A page entered a moment later, bowed, and dropped a set of letters. The boy bowed again and left.  
  
I picked up the top letter. Lorien. I sighed and opened the missive. (A/N: Don't you just *love* that word??? That's my word for the day! Missive. Missive. Missive-missive-missive. Yay!!!! ::grins:: Back to Elrond now.) Very formal, very stiffly polite, with an undercurrent of disapproval. Celeborn's usual. Strange, that I had been married to his daughter for twenty-four hundred years, and I *still* couldn't get him to like me, or even fully accept me.  
  
"Hey, soldier boy," Celebrian murmured from behind me, slipping her arms around my shoulders. I leaned back and kissed her.  
  
"Letters from Lorien. Here," I said, handing her hers. She ensconced (A/N: Another fun word!!! Almost as fun as missive and bellowed. It's *fun* to say bellowed!!!! Bellowed. Bellowed. Bellowed-bellowed-bellowed. YAY!) herself in an armchair, and slit open the letter. She skimmed it, blinked, and read it more closely. "Bad news?" I asked worriedly.  
  
She sighed. "One might say that. My little sister's been exiled."  
  
I blinked in shock. I didn't remember ever hearing of a younger sister. "You have a little sister?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. "She was born around the same time as the twins. I think she's maybe a year younger."  
  
"Ah," I said. "That's probably why I didn't remember. And she's been *exiled?* Why?"  
  
"War-magic. Apparently, Tyrennafaile was caught actually holding lightning in her hands. She was immediately arrested and brought to trial."  
  
"I fail to see why war-magic should be such an issue. There are no laws against it *here.* Why is it different in Lorien?"  
  
Celebrian sighed again. "You forget that there were massive wars- mostly based on racial prejudices-before Imladris even existed. Lothlorien lost about half of its population due to the war, and about three fourths of those deaths were due to war-magic. So, when we began to pick up our pieces, we outlawed war-magic. The only punishments considered just for use of war-magic are exile.and death, the latter being considered the more humane punishment."  
  
That shocked me. Elves-as a people-revere life and consider execution to be a barbaric punishment. "How?" I whispered.  
  
"Elrond, when a person is exiled, they are not only banned from re- entering any elven lands ever again, *they are not permitted entry into the undying lands.* They are considered 'fallen from the light.' They are worse then dead. Many families would much rather see their children executed than exiled."  
  
My jaw had dropped around the time she said the word "banned," and remained dropped until she finished her explanation. Then I realized what I was doing and shut my jaw with an audible snap. "Do you intend to return home, help your parents adjust to this?"  
  
Celebrian nodded. "If that's all right with you, soldier boy."  
  
"Of course it is. You belong *there* now."  
  
"Thank you. I'd like to leave in the morning."  
  
"We should be able to manage that. Will you be taking the girls with you? I know we had agreed to foster them-or at least Arwen-there."  
  
"I'll take Arwen. I don't think Anaiyah's old enough for this sort of thing yet.  
  
I nodded. "May Valar speed you and bring you home to me soon."  
  
She kissed me, then swept out the door to get ready. 


	10. Bad News

The Soldier and the Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. JRR Tolkien has that happy pleasure. Had that happy pleasure. Anyway, the characters in this story do not belong to me. This is purely to please myself and those besides me who enjoy this sort of thing. I also do not own the song "Enchantment Passing Through." That honor goes to Elton John and Tim Rice. The wedding vows come from Dragons of Autumn Twilight. If some of the words don't fit, remember that these vows are *ancient.* When they were written, they fit, and elves are.well.set in their ways? Oh, btw, Anaiyah and Tyrennafaile are original characters. *Their* stories will be related later.  
  
Author's Notes: This is an Elrond/Celebrian get-together, mainly from Elrond's point of view. If there are any complaints as to how this is done, ::coughcough, Elrond's relationship to Gil-Galad coughcough:: register them politely. Please. I got some slightly less-than-polite comments on my Galadriel/Celeborn fic, which is discontinued. As far as I know, this is an A/U. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10: Bad News  
  
It was midnight, perhaps three weeks later, when I finally met Tyrennafaile. I was sitting in my study, going over papers, when a guard knocked.  
  
"Enter," I called, not looking up.  
  
"Milord, there's a young lady at the gate who demands to see you. She says to tell you to "trust hope," and that you'd know what she meant."  
  
I did look up then. That was a secret code known only to myself, Celebrian, and Darevan. It was something we were to give to someone we felt needed one of the others' help. "Are you *absolutely* sure that's what she said?"  
  
"Affirmative, milord."  
  
"Then send her in."  
  
The guard hesitated. "You're sure, milord?"  
  
"I said so, didn't I? Send the young lady in."  
  
A few moments later, a young woman clad in white from head to toe came in. She was elven-obviously-with waist-length silvery blond hair that was half-pulled back. She turned around to shut the door, so I didn't see her face.  
  
When she turned around, I saw one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. The most beautiful, in fact, with the exception of Celebrian. Most men found her the more attractive of the two, though. Perhaps I *was* rather biased in Celebrian's favor...the young woman had cold, sharp features and silver eyes. Her most startling feature, however, was a brand on her right cheek. A recent one-it looked as if it was no more than two or three months old, and probably less. The curious thing about it was that it wasn't in a usual shape for a brand-it was in the shape of a falcon in flight.  
  
She curtsied. "Lord Elrond," she murmured.  
  
Suddenly, the meaning of the falcon took shape in my mind. 'Tyrennafaile,' I thought. The name meant "lady of the falcons," or "falcon lady." And the brand was a falcon. "Tyrennafaile," I breathed.  
  
She nodded. "Faile, now. Was it that obvious?"  
  
"The brand was a bit of a giveaway," I admitted. "Why only Faile, now?"  
  
She gently touched it. "I did this to myself after my sentence was passed. As for the name, I am no longer a lady, so the first part of my name is untrue."  
  
"I suppose Celebrian sent you."  
  
Faile seemed relieved at this change in the subject. "Yes. She told me you are more kind to people like me than-than the people at home are." For all that she was trying to pretend as if she didn't care, her voice sank to a whisper and she looked as if she was about to cry.  
  
I nodded. "Yes. War-mages are not outlawed here. We would no more exile or-or execute a swordsman or an archer. War-magic is simply another weapon. In fact, there is a school for such things up north where we send our people with the talent."  
  
The pained, deadened look left Faile's eyes, to be replaced by a light of hope. "Will you send me there? I cannot remain half-trained, I will be a true danger to myself and those I care about if I do."  
  
"Of course I will. That is probably what Celebrian intended when she sent you to me."  
  
She curtsied again. "Thank you, Lord Elrond. Anything that I can ever do for you, anything you need or want or ask of me, I will." She blinked, and her eyes and face took on a strange, abstracted look. The falcon, in the firelight and the strange, new pallor of her features, seemed eerily to be flying, actually flying, yet going nowhere. I shivered.  
  
"I have three pieces of advice for you, Lord Elrond," Faile said slowly. "First, what will come, will come, and *it is not your fault.* Don't think that for a moment. Second, it is all right to grieve, but do not lose yourself in your grief. There are too many who need you." She trailed off.  
  
"And third?" I whispered.  
  
"I am.unsure of how to say this. The great king that you were told of will come, but you won't recognize him for what he is, and you will not like it. However, by the time you figure it out, it will be too late for both the king and his bride. Remember that."  
  
I blinked, and she was gone.  
  
I sat down, and thought about her advice. All of it was puzzling. 'What will come, will come, and it is not your fault?' Was some disaster to happen, a disaster that I would blame myself for? 'It is all right to grieve, but do not lose yourself in grief. There are too many who need you?' That made a little more sense, but only a little.  
  
It was the third piece that confused me the most. What great king? (A/N: Yes, he's being dense. No, he is *not* going to figure it out any time soon. He is going to *stay* dense until after Celebrian leaves Middle Earth.) Why wouldn't I like it? And why would I have anything to do with that great king's bride? It simply didn't make sense.  
  
Before I could fully ponder out the meaning of Faile's advice, a messenger burst through my door. He bowed. "Lord Elrond!" he called. "Urgent news!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The messenger handed me a letter. I tore it open with shaking hands. Faile's first piece of advice burned in my brain:  
  
"What will come, will come, and *it is not your fault.* Don't think that for a moment."  
  
Whatever this letter contained, that was what she meant. I knew it.  
  
I skimmed the letter, paled, then read it more closely. My hands shook even more. All I could think was, 'Dear Valar.'  
  
"My lord?" the messenger said hesitantly.  
  
"Get. Out," I said quietly. Venomously.  
  
The messenger bowed, and began to back out of the room.  
  
"GET OUT!!!!!" I roared. The messenger forbore all propriety, turned around, and *bolted* from my presence. I flung something after him. I think it was a helmet. It crashed against the door. The noise jerked me out of my killing rage.  
  
"Dear Valar." I whispered. I felt choking sobs burning their way to the surface. "Celebrian."  
  
I let the tears fall. 


	11. Discussions and Decisions

The Soldier and the Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. JRR Tolkien has that happy pleasure. Had that happy pleasure. Anyway, the characters in this story do not belong to me. This is purely to please myself and those besides me who enjoy this sort of thing. I also do not own the song "Enchantment Passing Through." That honor goes to Elton John and Tim Rice. The wedding vows come from Dragons of Autumn Twilight. If some of the words don't fit, remember that these vows are *ancient.* When they were written, they fit, and elves are.well.set in their ways? Oh, btw, Anaiyah and Tyrennafaile are original characters. *Their* stories will be related later.  
  
Author's Notes: This is an Elrond/Celebrian get-together, mainly from Elrond's point of view. If there are any complaints as to how this is done, ::coughcough, Elrond's relationship to Gil-Galad coughcough:: register them politely. Please. I got some slightly less-than-polite comments on my Galadriel/Celeborn fic, which is discontinued. As far as I know, this is an A/U. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11: Discussions and Decisions  
  
By the time Elladan and Elrohir brought Celebrian back three weeks later, I had regained a veneer-at least-of my usual calm. When I saw her, I came extremely close to losing that veneer.  
  
She looked worse than dead.  
  
Her guards all came up and bowed before me. I, personally, carried her inside, and began the attempt to heal her.  
  
* * *  
  
Three days later, I stumbled, completely exhausted, out of Celebrian's private room. Darevan was waiting for me.  
  
"Any luck, milord?" he asked softly.  
  
I shook my head. "What use is it, Darevan?" I whispered.  
  
"What do you mean, milord?"  
  
I stared at my hands. "All of this power-I have been told I am the best healer in two ages. And yet-and yet. What use is it all, if my power does not seem to work on the people who matter to me? During the war-I couldn't help Gil-Galad. Dammit, Darevan, I never *wanted* this! I never *wanted* to rule here, you know that! And now-oh, dear Valar-now, I can do nothing- *nothing*-for Celebrian! What *use* is it? I can command miracles-everyone says I can. And yet I cannot save my cousin or my wife! What *use* is that power? What use am *I?*"  
  
Darevan was silent for a moment. "I don't know what to tell you, milord. All I can say is-you help those you can, and you accept the fact that you have limits, and you cannot pass those limits." He sighed. Then he gave me a wry smile. "And you are going to do *no one* any good falling asleep on your feet."  
  
At any other time, I would have smiled. Now, I just nodded and allowed him to steer me to my bedroom. Once there, exhausted though I was, I couldn't fall asleep. All I could think about were Celebrian's eyes.full of pain.and worse than that.  
  
Complete and utter trust.  
  
Trust that was completely and utterly misplaced.  
  
* * *  
  
Three weeks after Celebrian's return, I leaned back, rubbing my temples. I had tried everything, exhausted all of my knowledge, and nothing was working.  
  
"Elrond?" she whispered. I jumped. I hadn't realized she was awake.  
  
"You should be asleep."  
  
"Can't." She shifted position slightly. "This isn't going to work."  
  
For answer, I tremulously kissed her fingers.  
  
"Elrond." she paused for breath. I almost stopped her, then realized what she was trying to say was important, otherwise she wouldn't be making the effort it obviously cost her to say it. I held my peace.  
  
"Elrond," she continued. "I'm going to leave."  
  
I closed my eyes. I suspected this was coming, but it still hurt. "When?" I whispered.  
  
"As soon as the boys have their ceremony."  
  
I nodded. "Now sleep."  
  
Once she was asleep, I leaned down and kissed her very, very softly. Then I left, unwilling to wake her with my tears. 


	12. Goodbye

The Soldier and the Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. JRR Tolkien has that happy pleasure. Had that happy pleasure. Anyway, the characters in this story do not belong to me. This is purely to please myself and those besides me who enjoy this sort of thing. I also do not own the song "Enchantment Passing Through." That honor goes to Elton John and Tim Rice. The wedding vows come from Dragons of Autumn Twilight. If some of the words don't fit, remember that these vows are *ancient.* When they were written, they fit, and elves are.well.set in their ways? Oh, btw, Anaiyah and Tyrennafaile are original characters. *Their* stories will be related later.  
  
Author's Notes: This is an Elrond/Celebrian get-together, mainly from Elrond's point of view. If there are any complaints as to how this is done, ::coughcough, Elrond's relationship to Gil-Galad coughcough:: register them politely. Please. I got some slightly less-than-polite comments on my Galadriel/Celeborn fic, which is discontinued. As far as I know, this is an A/U. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12: Goodbye  
  
Two weeks after the boys had their ceremony, I escorted Celebrian to the Sea. It was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do. (The only thing that was harder was allowing Arwen to marry, but that is another story. At least I knew I'd eventually find Celebrian again.)  
  
By tradition, I was the only one on the beach with my beloved. I could hear very little over the pounding of the waves.  
  
"Celebrian." I whispered.  
  
She reached up tremulously and pressed her fingers to my lips. "I'll find you again," she whispered. "When you join me in the Undying Lands. You know I will."  
  
"Not if I find you first," I joked weakly.  
  
She almost grinned. "Shut up, soldier boy."  
  
"I could go with you now-I *should* go with you now."  
  
"*No,* soldier boy," Celebrian said firmly. "You are still needed *here.* Our children need you. The world will need you again. The Ring was not destroyed, you know that."  
  
I was completely and utterly shocked. I hadn't thought of the Ring in years. I berated myself for that fact, and *never* made that mistake again. "I know," I whispered.  
  
"Wait a thousand years or so."  
  
'I can't wait that long!' I cried silently. I nodded. "I will see you avenged. *Then* I will come to you."  
  
"Do not speak of vengeance, love. It's not like you," Celebrian said reproachfully.  
  
"But when I think of what they *did* to you."  
  
"I don't *care* what they did to me, Elrond. Eventually, all wounds heal. Even.those. But, Elrond, *don't* go on an insane quest for vengeance. Not only is it not like you, you don't have the time. You have other, far more pressing responsibilities. Promise me, Elrond." Her eyes pleaded with me as eloquently as her whispery voice.  
  
Unwilling to argue, I nodded and tremulously kissed her hand.  
  
She smiled. That sweet, sweet smile I had fallen in love with all those years before.  
  
"There'll be no ties of time and space to bind us," I whispered.  
  
"And no horizon we cannot pursue."  
  
"We'll leave the world's misfortunes far behind us," I finished as I placed her on the boat. "Goodbye, Celebrian," I whispered, as the boat disappeared in the mists.  
  
As I turned to leave, I spun back, startled. I scanned the horizon. No sign of the boat. I shook my head. "I must really be exhausted," I murmured to myself. But.  
  
I could have sworn I heard a whispered, beloved voice on the wind.  
  
"And I will put my faith and trust in you."  
  
(A/N: We have an epilogue, *then* this will be over. Patience, my friends. We're almost done!!!) 


	13. Epilogue: Arwen

The Soldier and the Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. JRR Tolkien has that happy pleasure. Had that happy pleasure. Anyway, the characters in this story do not belong to me. This is purely to please myself and those besides me who enjoy this sort of thing. I also do not own the song "Enchantment Passing Through." That honor goes to Elton John and Tim Rice. The wedding vows come from Dragons of Autumn Twilight. If some of the words don't fit, remember that these vows are *ancient.* When they were written, they fit, and elves are.well.set in their ways? Oh, btw, Anaiyah and Tyrennafaile are original characters. *Their* stories will be related later.  
  
Author's Notes: This is an Elrond/Celebrian get-together, mainly from Elrond's point of view. If there are any complaints as to how this is done, ::coughcough, Elrond's relationship to Gil-Galad coughcough:: register them politely. Please. I got some slightly less-than-polite comments on my Galadriel/Celeborn fic, which is discontinued. As far as I know, this is an A/U. Enjoy!  
  
Epilogue: Arwen  
  
That evening, I sat alone with my daughters. The boys were off, remembering their mother in their own way. They were the ones who had found and rescued her. I never asked for that story, and they never told it. I have a feeling they only truly remembered it in nightmares.  
  
None of us spoke for quite some time. After a few hours, Anaiyah said good night and went to bed. Arwen and I sat there alone for quite some time afterwards. She was sitting at my feet, her head resting on my knee.  
  
"Papa?" she murmured.  
  
"Yes, Arwen?"  
  
"Are you leaving, too?" I blinked. That was the last question I had expected.  
  
"No, Arwen. At least, not yet."  
  
"Good." She sighed, and shifted her position slightly. "Papa?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know, Arwen." I paused. "You should go to bed, too," I chided gently.  
  
She nodded and stood. She kissed my forehead and turned to go. "Good night, Papa," she said.  
  
"Good night, Arwen."  
  
She was about to leave, but she paused. "Papa, even when the night is darkest before dawn, you know the sun will rise in the morning." (A/N: This particular line was inspired by the second verse from "May it be:" May it be/the shadow's call/will fly away./May it be/you journey on/to light the day./*When the night is overcome/you may rise to find the sun./* Thought you'd want to know. *Pretty* song.) I blinked. Again, Arwen was surprising me. She sighed. "Good night, Papa."  
  
"Good night, Arwen." I watched her as she left. She was a beautiful combination of my grandmother, Luthien Tinuviel, (A/N: Yes, I'm aware that Tinuviel is a step farther removed, but I don't care) and her mother. I smiled. She would make someone a lovely wife someday.. Suddenly, as if sparked by that thought, two memories hit me.  
  
"And the trees, the wind, what do they tell you?"  
  
Celebrian thought for a moment. "Well.many things."  
  
"What are they telling you now?"  
  
"They are telling me that my daughter will be the wife of a great king."  
"The great king that you were told of will come, but you won't recognize him for what he is, and you will not like it. However, by the time you figure it out, it will be too late for both the king and his bride. Remember that."  
  
"It's you, isn't it, Arwen," I murmured. "*You* are the one your mother and aunt prophesied. Strange, that I did not see it before.as to why it's not your sister.she's too much like me. You will be the wife of a great king.which means I have to make you ready to be a great queen. Faile was right, though. I am *not* going to like it. I suppose no father likes it when his daughter gets married, though. Valar. Married." I sighed. "I can't imagine it. You are so young, so fair, so innocent.but in time all younglings grow up. They call you Evenstar. Appropriate name. Star-eyed, night-haired, perfect picture of the evening." I smiled. "And the sun *will* rise in the morning. And I will be there to see it. So, goodnight, my Arwen.  
  
"My evening star."  
  
(A/N: ::blinks in shock:: Great good gods, that was a *sappy* ending. I can't believe I wrote that. ::sighs::) 


	14. Author’s Notes

The Soldier and the Princess  
  
Author's Notes  
  
".And one evening, in that realm of eternal spring, eternal twilight, I will look down the path and see you walking toward me. I can see you so clearly, my beloved. The last rays of the setting sun shining on your golden hair, your eyes bright with the love that fills my own heart. "You will come to me. "I will fold you in my arms. "We will close our eyes and begin to dream our eternal dream."-Tanis Half-Elven, Test of the Twins, by Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman  
  
Thanks to you all for being so great! A few special thanks:  
  
JRR Tolkien, for obvious reasons. Elton John and Tim Rice for the amazing music and lyrics in Aida and many other musicals and songs. You guys rule! Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman for the above quotation. My muses-of which there are far, far too many to list. My reviewers: LovinsomeElrond, arabella thorne, Rosethorn, TeleriMaiden, Zecorda, ScarlettArrow, Bex, Mary, Elentari Manwe, Orangeblossom Took, Arien, Saijin*Princess*Arien, Kazaera, and Lord Angelus. Thank you all so much! And Rosethorn. Not only a reviewer, you put up with fixing all of my mistakes and making sure I wasn't murdered for sacrilege. Thank you SOOO much!  
  
Coming attractions: Look for the next three stories in this series (yes, three). The first on out will be The Starlord and the Warlady, which is Haldir/Original. The second and third are The Dark Elf and the Steward's Son, which is Boromir/Original (guess who?), and The Archer and the Healer, which is Legolas/Original (once again, it's not hard to figure out who the original is.). I'm not sure which will come out first, so.be watchful! I'm also considering a prequel, original character and a certain gentleman who would like to remain nameless (Yes, he is canon, but no, I haven't written any stories about him yet. And, in case you were wondering, all of the characters in this series become related by marriage-*including* the ones in the proposed prequel. In this case, the lovely lady ties in to later family.and remember she's original). Let me know what you think!  
  
You all rock, I love you all, ~~Shadowsong 


End file.
